


Halloween

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's here, Fluff, Halloween, Implied Destiel - Freeform, This is late, Trick or Treating, and friends, but it's still here, jack and claire are siblings, short fic, this is also crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Claire explains important things to Jack.





	Halloween

“You ready for tonight?” Claire jumped over the back of the couch and landed softly next to Jack.

“What about tonight?” Jack tilted his head quizzically at her in a way that made her think of Cas.

“Halloween,” Claire said the word like it would explain everything.

“Halloween?” Jack repeated, brow furrowed in more confusion.

“Ya know, Halloween. Costumes, scaring kids, free candy?” Claire watched his face for a reaction and slowly opened her mouth in surprise when she got none, “Don’t they teach you anything?”

“They take me hunting,” Jack replied.

“Besides that, god, we need to fix you,” Claire rubbed a hand down her face.

“I’m not God, I’m Jack,” Jack said as he watched Claire stand up from the couch.

“I know, I know,” Claire told him and reached her hand down to help him up. When she had pulled him from the couch, she started pushing him toward his room. “We need to find you a good costume and I need to teach you everything I can about this beautiful holiday.”

“But-” Jack started.

“Just go with it.” Claire pushed him into his room and headed straight for the closet, pulling out random articles of clothing as she searched for the right one. “So basically, all you really need to know is that kids dress up in costumes to go door-to-door and get candy from strangers.”

“Sam told me kids aren’t supposed to take candy from strangers.” Jack frowned at Claire’s back from his bed.

Well, this night is an exception. Perfect,” Claire said and turned back around to face Jack, holding up his FBI suit. She nodded with a smile, seeming pleased with herself, before handing it to him. “Put this on, I’ll be back.” Jack watches her leave the room with confusion, but he does what she told him.

When she came back she had Cas’ trenchcoat and was wearing dark jeans, a long gray shirt with a belt around her middle, and a jacket. She handed him Cas’ coat and let him put it on before she dragged him from his room.

“Where are you two going?” Sam asked them as they passed him on the way out.

“I’m taking Jack trick or treating,” Claire told him over her shoulder.

“Wait, wait,” Dean stopped them, “Turn around.”

Claire and Jack turned toward him and he stared at them for a moment, “Ten and Donna?”

“Yup,” Claire confirmed with a smile, happy that the costumes were recognizable.

“Okay, have fun and try not to get into trouble,” Dean told them.

“No promises, Pop,” Claire told him and waved before running out the door with Jack, Dean smiling behind them.

"So Jack," Claire said as the walked up to they first door, "What you do is you knock on the door and when they open it you tell them 'trick or treat', then they give you candy. Got it?"

"I think so," Jack said.

"Good.' Claire moved to knock on the door and the person opened it and smiled at them.

"Trick or treat." Both said it together and Claire held out a pillow case Jack hadn't noticed before. The person told them Happy Halloween before she placed candy in the case.

"So... that's it?" Jack asked Claire as they walked away.

"Pretty much," Claire said. "It's just a fun time to get free candy and be someone or something you're not for a day."

Jack looked down and Claire paused so she wouldn't lose him. He frowned at the ground heavily for a minute before looking back up with a smile.

"I think I like this holiday."


End file.
